


don't need your love

by woobff



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Based on the teaser, Character Death, Crying, Heartbreak, M/M, and my heartbreak uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woobff/pseuds/woobff
Summary: in which every happiness ends with a sad ending





	1. you found someone

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is just four chapters that show the in-depth of every member's heartbreak! 
> 
> of course, this is not their experience, it's mine :p 
> 
> enjoy this angsty word vomit based on the teaser <3

" hey angel, " renjun greeted, planting a soft kiss to the top of jaemin's head before taking a seat next to the younger.

 

" hi injun, " came the soft reply, along with the warmth of his hand atop of his own.

 

they sat in silence, basking in the soft sound of the wind breeze and the slow intakes of breath.

 

" i wanna say something, " jaemin whispers, tightening the grip of his hand with renjun's.

 

" i'm breaking up with you, " he continues, and renjun swears his heart stopped beating for a second before he turned to look at the other, who has his head hung low in guilt.

 

" why? "

 

" i don't love you anymore, "

 

" today marks our sixth year together, so when? " renjun asked, voice unstable as he felt tears welling up in his eyes.

 

" since the f-fourth, " jaemin replies and when his voice cracked, so did the strong facade he tried to put on.

 

fat tears rolled down his cheeks as he held onto renjun's hand impossibly tighter.

 

and renjun could only look back at the boy with a sad smile, his cheeks continuously wet from the tears rolling down.

 

" did you find someone in between those two years? "

 

and when jaemin _nodded_ , renjun could hardly hold back a sob before he pulled back his hands in favor to cover his mouth as he cried harder.

 

 

 

( _" nana! i bought you your favorite cupcakes! " said boy whipped his head to the source of the voice, a smile immediately latching onto his face._

 

_" aaa junnie, you didn't have to, " jaemin cooed, pulling the older into a hug, as he plants a soft kiss to the crown of renjun's head._

 

_" why do you smell different? "_

 

_" i tried a new cologne, "_ )


	2. till my last breath

jeno could feel his lips trembled as he tries to take in the set of news spilled to him.

 

" you can't just leave me, jaemin, " he tried to reason out, fingers taking a hold of the others.

 

" i'm sorry jeno, i can't do this anymore, "

 

" i don't understand, jaemin, i really don- "

 

" -i'm dying jeno, " the younger breathes out, now looking at the other, as he interlocks their fingers together.

 

and jeno couldn't help but feel how _unfair_ fate was.

 

jeno couldn't help but breaking into sobs when he observes how jaemin has grown significantly smaller and _weaker_ , how chapped his lips were.

 

and jeno couldn't help but let out a sob when he sees the used to be healthy na jaemin _struggling_ to survive another second in the eyes of the other.

 

" i have three days left, " he continues, voice wavering in sadness,

 

" and i don't want you to see me take my last breath, you don't deserve that, "

 

and with that, jaemin pulled the older into his embrace, allowing jeno to cry into his chest.

 

" i love you na jaemin, "

 

" i love you too lee jeno, "

 

 

 

 

_( " babe, i made you a bracelet!, " jeno called out, opening the door to his bedroom just to find jaemin laying in a fetal position on the bed_

 

_" jaemin, you okay? "_

 

_" it's just the headache jen, don't worry. " the younger replied, flashing a small smile._

 

_" now where's the bracelet? i wanna wear it, " )_


	3. let me go

chenle plasters a small smile on his face as he tries to walk past the older just for him to be pulled back lightly.

 

" what do you want hyung? " he whispers, not wanting to fall into another breakdown.

 

soon after, fingers were wrapped around his wrist before he saw the other bending forward to be eye to eye with him.

 

" chenle, talk to me please, " jeno said softly, his free hand cupping the boy's cheeks to make sure the other doesn't turn his head.

 

" please stop, hyung. you're hurting me, " the younger breathes out, and before they both knew it, tears were falling down his cheeks,

 

" you're h- _hurting_ me hyung. please just let me-me go, "

 

chenle said in between hiccups, his own hand now atop of jeno's on his cheeks.

 

" i'm sorry chenle, 

 

 i'm really sorry, "

 

 

 

 

_( chenle felt his heart skipped a beat uncomfortably when he sees jeno's fingers interlocked with another person._

 

_" hyung, who was that? " chenle had asked once he met up with the older after school._

 

_" who? "_

 

_" the person you held hands with, "_

 

_" just a friend, le, don't worry, " jeno replied with a soft smile along with a kiss to his lips. )_


	4. i'm sorry

jisung hid his face in the crook of chenle's neck, hand fisting the back of the older's shirt.

 

he could feel how his tears were dampening the material of his best friend's shirt but along with the soft rubs on his back and with the soft words of comfort, he couldn't help but let his tears flow out more freely.

 

" cry it out jisung, " chenle comforted, his left hand stroking the back of the younger's neck.

 

" i'm sorry chenle, "

 

" you don't have to be sorry for falling in love with me, jisung. it happens, " the older reasons out, his own voice shaky as he hears how vulnerable jisung was.

 

" it's been five years, " jisung rasped out, letting out soft hiccups in between

 

" i'm sorry jisung, "

 

 

 

 

_( " please, lets just eat lunch together, " chenle whines, hand holding onto jisung's just before the younger rushed out._

 

_" i can't, "_

 

_" jisung please, it's been two weeks, "_

 

_" i just can't chenle, i'm sorry, " jisung said, running away just as the first droplet of tear fell. )_


End file.
